How did I let you slip away
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Reba is hit by a car and critically injred.  Cheyenne is driving the car and is wracked with guilt.  Brock is wracked with guilt for a different reason and now he has to be strong for his daughter and for Reba as well as for the rest of his family.  R n r
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba. My friends inspired some of the ideas. Please enjoy

* * *

The wind was blowing gently through the trees. It was drizzling lightly. Outside, flowers had begun to spring up and bloom as the spring was beginning. A gentle breeze blew through Reba's hair. At that moment, to Brock she looked more beautiful then ever.

He made a mental note to tell her how much he truly loved her… and that despite everything they've been through he always would. He also made a mental note to apologize for acting like an ass and upsetting her the other day. They had a huge fight. She did something that irritated him and he had reacted harshly. At the time he didn't realize he was being unreasonable.

Now, as he watched her, seeing the tears glistening in her eyes like dew on a rose petal it was painfully obvious to him that he had overreacted and was too harsh. He knew now that in his hasty and harsh actions he had been an ass, not a man and hurt the one person he had truly loved. A sickening feeling of regret washed over him. Every book he had read, every friend he had spoken to told him he'd reacted correctly but he couldn't bear to see the hurt in her eyes. Her reaction to what he had done had sickened him.

On one hand he was aware that she had done something that was very irritating, KNOWING she was doing it. His reaction would have been different if he believed her behavior was not intentional. He felt that she was doing it to show him how she felt when he did it, and he wouldn't tolerate it. He blew up at her. He called her irresponsible, vindictive and as he had the kids over the summer she wasn't allowed to see them.

_"You can't do that" "How many times have you done it to me when I was late. Now it's your turn. If you weren't doing it to be spiteful that would have been different. Now maybe you'll see how it feels"_

_"JUST A DANG FLABBIN' MOMENT. I WAS 11 MINUTES LATE YOU MONKEY'S BUTT. YOU ON THE OTHER HAND WERE __HOURS__ LATE, NOT MINUTES AND WITHOUT A DANG PHONE CALL. I THINK THERE'S A MAJOR DIFFERENCE" "Don't care," Brock said, "take your lumps like an adult instead of a whiny baby"_

_Furiously Reba threw a rock at the window. It broke._ _"You just earned 10 more days of not being able to see them" _Brock shook his head wishing he could turn back time. Knowing he had to make the first move he picked up Kyra's cell phone (figuring she wouldn't answer on his number) and dialed her cell phone.

"Hello?" "Okay so I was a jerk," he said. "You were just being yourself" "Come on over and we'll talk about it" "Talk about what," she said, "How you were a VANDICTIVE ASSHOLE?"

"Reba please… I can't stand what I did. I'm so mad at myself I want to cry. I didn't mean to hurt you." "Really! Well I don't see how you can 'accidentally' hurt someone the way you did

"and that's not even the worst of it. You didn't BOTHER to ask **why **I was late. You didn't bother to have a conversation and express your concerns. You didn't bother to consider the fact that I might have been stuck at a red light. You didn't account for the fact that I was 11 minutes late not 6 hours"

"You went WAY overboard and in banning me from seeing the kids you didn't even consider them. You didn't consider how it might affect THEM. Cheyenne could have the baby before the time is up. Don't you think that SHE would want both her parents there when she has the baby. Oh wait, you don't THINK."

"I didn't really consider that" "Like you never pay attention. You never think." "Please come on over. We need to work this one out"

Reba could see that he was regretful about what he had done so she cut him some slack. "Okay fine," she said and hung up. As she was crossing the street Reba didn't notice that a car had skidded on some black ice and was heading towards her at 110 MPH. "REBA LOOK OUT," Brock screamed but it was too late. The driver hit her breaks desperately trying to stop the car but the car crashed into Reba.

Brock rushed to her side. She was breathing heavy almost panting. "Brock…take care…of the…children…tell them I…love them and…I would never leave them… if I had…the option" "STOP TALKING LIKE THAT REBA. Your going to be fine"

But Reba didn't answer. She had passed out and was unconscious. Brock never felt so low in his life as he called for an ambulance. To make matters worse his daughter, Cheyenne had been driving the car. "I skidded on some ice and I couldn't stop," she sobbed wracked with guilt

"Cheyenne," he said pulling his sobbing daughter into his arms, "this was NOT your fault. It was an accident. Accidents happen and nobody is at fault here. Mom is going to be fine" At that point he ambulance came.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba and I don't own _How could I ever know, _a song from the secret garden. Credit goes to Sarah and Jade for the speach idea

* * *

Brock rode in the ambulance with Reba. In his whole life he had never been so scared. He was losing the person that made his heart complete. "Reba, I love you so much. Believe me I never meant to hurt you

"You can have the kids. I can't imagine my life without you. I never realized how much I loved you until this very moment. Can I live without the air in my lungs? Can I live without the beat in my heart?"

Reba's thoughts

_Brock I'm somewhere far away. I'm trapped in the dark waters of my unconscious. I can hear you, but I can't respond. I never doubted for a minute that you love me. I think I love you too_

"I'm very impulse sometimes and I really can be a 'monkey's butt." _"I won't argue with you there_ "It's just that I don't take the time to think. I never think through my actions. The consequences of that are dire"

Brock couldn't say anything more. All he could do was cry. He held her hand and sang a song to her. It was one of her favorite songs. He prayed she would be able to hear it and know the meaning he felt behind it

_How could I know I would have to leave you?_

_How could I know I would hurt you so?_

_You were the one I was born to love_

_Oh how could I ever know?_

_How could I ever know?_

_How can I say to go on without me?_

_How, when I know you still need me so_

_How can I say not to dream about me?_

_Oh how could I ever know?_

_How could I ever know?_

_Forgive me_

_Can you forgive me?_

_And hold me in your heart_

_And find some new way to love me_

_Now that we're apart_

_How could I know I would never hold you?_

_Never again in this world_

_But oh sure as you breathe I am here inside you_

_How could I ever know?_

_How could I ever know?_

_How can I hope to go on without you?_

_How would I know where you'd have me go?_

_How can I bear not to dream about you?_

_How can I let you go?_

_How could I ever know?_

_All I need…_

_Is there in the garden_

_All I would ask is…_

_Care for the child of our love_

_Come go with me _

_Safe I will keep you _

_Where you would lead me _

_There I would there we would_

_There we will go_

_Oh how could I know?_

_Tell me how could I know?_

_Never to know you would ever leave me_

_How could we ever know?_

_How could I ever know?_

How could Brock have known that his actions would so deeply hurt his beloved? How could Brock have known that it would have led to this? Then he thought of Cheyenne! Poor Cheyenne had to have felt responsible for this!

Dang-it! How was he going to tell Jake and Kyra? Jake had Extreme Sensitivity Syndrome. How could he tell him this without pushing him over the edge? Kyra was a recovering cutter.

How was he supposed to pull his children through this? Would it lead Kyra down her road of destruction again? What would this do to Jake? His worst concern however was Cheyenne. She was sixteen, pregnant and had a major guilt on her shoulders.

"Reba," he said to her, "You have got to open those beautiful eyes of yours. What am I saying! You're not in control of this. Neither am I! I may not be in control of it but it's my dang fault!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba or any of the original characters

* * *

Reba felt like she was floating through time. She wasn't in her body anymore. She wasn't hurting anymore. She was free. Memories came floating back to her, and the first one hurt worst then the physical pain she had felt.

_7 months ago_

_Reba's phone rang in the early evening. "Hello" "REBA," came Barbra Jean's hysterical voice, "we were wrong!" "When are __**you **__ever NOT wrong?" "I'm serious Reba we were wrong!"_

_"Okay Barbra Jean. What were 'we' wrong about?" "Kyra's ornery behavior was not just a cry to be in charge. She wasn't rebelling. Reba, Kyra has been cutting herself" _

_Reba felt like ice water had been thrown at her. "Barbra Jean how do you know this?" "Well right after you left I went upstairs to check on Kyra. According to an article I read, you should always reassure a child that you love them after an argument." "That's right," Reba affirmed, "you HAVE to"_

_"I caught her in the act Reba!" Reba felt the blood drain from her face. "BJ get Brock and Kyra and Henry and bring them over to my how stat! There is no time to waste." They were over in 28 seconds_

_"Kyra honey you know we all love you, right?" "Of course" "And you know that if there is a problem you can come to us. Cutting yourself isn't the answer." "Butt out BJ"_

_"Kyra how long have you been doing this" "Maybe 3 years" "Honey why," Reba asked gently. "Because some other time never comes" _Some other time never comes?

What did Kyra mean by that? Her soul began to fog again. Memories became unclear. Then just as fast as she had been floating she was pulled back into the darkness of her own body. All she felt was a sense of relief

* * *

AN: I promise that within the next few chapters I'll reveal what Kyra means by some other time never comes 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba or any of the orignnal characters

AN: Ashton, Sarah and Jade inspired much of the previous chapter

* * *

The ambulance pulled up to the entrance of the emergency room and Reba's practically lifeless body was rushed in on a stretcher. While they were setting her up on the life support Brock wasn't allowed in there. He took that opportunity to call Lori-Ann. "Lori-Ann it's me. I need to ask you a major favor"

"The day I do a favor for a worm like you is the day hell freezes over and all its captive are released into heaven" "Look Lori-Ann I know you're mad at me but Reba's been in a terrible accident and I'm at the hospital now. She's in critical condition. I need you to keep an eye on Kyra and Jake"

"Of course. I'll be right over" Then she hung up. Cheyenne arrived moments later. "How is she," she asked praying that a miracle had happened.

Of course, the news was obviously grim. "CONFLABBIT!" "She'll be okay sweetheart," He pulled her into his arms. "Your mom is strong and she'll get through this"

When Brock was allowed to see Reba he was too overcome with grief to speak. Instead he took her hand and started singing to her. Cheyenne was in the room to so the song was as much for Cheyenne as it was for Reba.

_Try not to be afraid_

_So many things can happen_

_But nothing's ever quite as bad_

_As it might appear  
_

_I'll give you all I've got_

_You know I can protect you_

_And try and stop you shedding even one more single tear_

_Shelter from the storm_

_Refuge from the world outside_

_Safety from the danger _

_Escape from all the disappointments that time has past_

_Healing of the wound_

_The vanishing of nightmares_

_An end to endless tortured nights _

_Untroubled sleep at last_

_This is the vow I've made_

_I'll see it all come true now_

_And all you have to do for me_

_Try not to be afraid_

_I swear I'll be with you_

_This promise that I've made you_

_You will always be with me_

_Try not to be afraid_

_Think of everything you've got_

_Try not to be afraid_

_Try not to be afraid_

_Try not to be afraid_

Brock wished he could follow his own words.

**Back at Brock's house**

The children got off the camp bus. "Lori-Ann," they exclaimed happily but surprised. "Hey you guys who wants a super-dopper special neat stuff fun treat." Now asking the kids if they want a super dopper special neat stuff fun treat is as obvious as asking a homeless person if they'd like to live as the owner of a $45 million house with no payments owed and no catch.

Lori-Ann knew that Brock usually saved the treats for special occasions but this was an emergency. Besides to be frank Lori-Ann couldn't give two hoots about what Brock thought. He was a lowlife piece of dirt who'd hurt her friend and for that he could burn in hell forever. Meanwhile the kids needed to be attended to.

Lori-Ann went to get the kids settled in with the treats. She made them dinner and then played a game with them. When Cheyenne and Van finally came home Lori-Ann left the kids in their care and got to the hospital as soon as possible. "Thanks for doing this Lori-Ann" "No problem," Lori-Ann said, "but I'm still mad at you"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own Reba

The only character I own so far is Kayla and this is clearly AU

* * *

Brock stayed with Reba as long as he was allowed to. After that he went home to be with his children. "Kyra, Jake could you kids come in here. We need to talk" "Did I do something wrong daddy?"

"No honey," Brock told him scooping him up. "Neither of you did anything wrong," he told them. He motioned for them to have a seat. Kyra pulled Jake onto her lap and held him protectively. "Kids," Brock began, "there's no easy way to tell you this

"Earlier today your mom was hit by a car. She's still alive but she's in really bad shape" "Is she going to die," Kyra asked almost in shock. "She's in bad shape," Brock repeated, "there's a chance… a small chance that she could… be taken to heaven" He wanted to say it as gently as possible but how can you gently tell your children that their mother is likely going to die.

"No, that's not going to happen to mommy," Jake cried, "I wanna see her. Please daddy I wanna see her" "Jake as soon as mommy is allowed to have visitors you'll be the first one to see her. How does that sound" "Okay," Jake agreed

Brock was actually lying. Reba was already allowed to have visitors. But he didn't want Jake seeing his mother in this condition. He remembered one day before he and Barbra Jean got divorced. It was a horrible memory.

_Flashback—4 years ago_

_Jake and his twin sister, Kayla were only 3 at the time. Brock was not supposed to be seeing the kids but Reba had granted him a reprieve. BJ apparently had gotten some bad news and was upset. Being upset about bad news is perfectly understandable. BJ's reaction to being upset however was to throw a large safe out of the window where Jake and Kayla where playing. _

_It nearly landed on Jake but Kayla pushed him away from it. It landed on her skull and poor Jake watched his sister bleed to death. _That had to be the most traumatic thing that ever happened to him. After what Jake had been through Brock didn't want him to go through having to see his mother like this… not until she was in better shape. It would be too much for him to handle.

Kyra just shook her head angrily. "Dang-it it's true. Some other day never comes. Thanks a lot" She ran upstairs and slammed the door.

* * *

To find out what Kyra means by that read the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own Heather but not Reba or any of the original characters

* * *

Kyra sat on the bed shaking like a leaf. The scissors looked so inviting at that moment. She just wanted to feel the pain… to know that she was alive. She wanted to know that 'some other day' would come. It didn't for Heather.

_It was a year and a half ago. Kyra was supposed to go to the amusement park with her friend Heather. Then she and BJ had words ending with Kyra calling BJ a bitch and Reba told her straight out she couldn't go anywhere for the weekend. "You two can go some other time" Kyra just stormed upstairs, slammed the door and refused to talk to her mother._

_"Hey don't worry about it Kyra," Heather said cheerfully, "we'll go next weekend" "Okay cool," Kyra said. Then she hung up. Reba knocked on the door. "Kyra honey it's me"_

_"GO A WAY," Kyra yelled. "I'm not going away until you talk to me" "WHY SHOULD I TALK TO YOU? I'M PISSED OFF AT YOU" "You have a right as a daughter to be pissed off," Reba responded calmly_

_"You ruined my weekend" Reba nodded. "Kyra I love you," she said coming in the room and sitting down. "Did I tell you, you can come in and did I tell you to sit down. I should-"_

_"As I was saying Kyra I love you. I love you to much to allow you to behave in a way that insults yourself. BJ __**is**__a bitch. In fact calling her a bitch is insulting to the bitches. But YOU young lady are better then that."_

_The Friday before they went to the amusement park, Reba called Kyra down. "Honey I have some horrible news. Heather was killed in a hit and run about 20 minutes ago" _Kyra stared at the scissors that got her through the pain of Heather's death. Then she made her decision.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Reba and any of the cast member. I SORT OF own Henry Jack-L because while he is an orginal character my insperation was Dr. Jykell in the show Jykell and Hyde

* * *

She picked it up. She started to press it to her skin when Brock walked in. He didn't say a word. He simply picked it up out of her hands, sat down, pulled her onto his lap and into a giant hug. He held her tightly, almost like he would have if she were a baby

After what seemed like forever he spoke. "Kyra I know what you're going through. You've been through so much lately." "It's so hard," she sobbed "and I don't know what else to do." "Honey I went through the same thing in collage when my friend Doug died"

"You lost a friend?" "He died suddenly. A blood vessel burst in his brain. He died in his sleep. I never got a chance to say goodbye."

Back in Reba's hospital room Reba once again started floating through time. Once again she was free. Her body was separate from the soul she was carrying inside of her. She floated through space and time until she finally stopped. She was 23.

_10 years ago_

_"Reba what is troubling you so," asked her friend, Henry Jack-L. He was a lot older then she was… and a surgeon at that. Her sister was dying fast. She had contracted an illness to which only could be cured by a mixture of drugs that was unaffordable to her. "My sister, Brook has taken ill," she told him truthfully. _

_She explained the whole thing to him. "Don't worry Reba," he said, "I have access to the drugs and know how to administer it. I will cover the charge" Henry Jack-L did exactly what he promised to do_

Just then Reba's body and soul dropped together once again. Back at home, Brock was having a serious conversation with Kyra. "Sweetheart I love you. You and your brothers and your sister are my life so you have to understand that this is very hard for me. It's time to take action"

"Kyra, you can't do this to yourself anymore. This problem is getting way out of control. I'm going to have to check you into an inpatient support group. Kyra it's for your own good." Kyra knew he was right but she hated to have to do it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reba or any of the orginal characters nor do I own the song in this chapter

* * *

**had tears in her eyes. "You're sending me to a freak farm?" "Kyra I'm sending you to a place where you can get help and I will be there every day. You are not a freak Kyra. You are my beautiful daughter" 

"Cheyenne," Brock whispered, "watch Jake for me. If he wakes up, and needs to calm down he can have a treat. Read him a story afterwards. There is an emergency right now. I'll explain later"

"Sure dad. It's no problem" Kyra obediently followed Brock out to the car. After driving for a few minutes in silence Brock finally spoke up. "Kyra you do know this is for your own good, don't you?"

"I know dad but I keep remembering back to happier times and I miss those times." "Sometimes it seems like these times are gone but believe me they will be back" "I just feel so numb… so desolate… so…" "Alone?" "Yeah"

_Sunny days and starry nights _

_And lazy afternoons_

_You're counting castles in the clouds_

_And humming little tunes_

_But somehow right before your eyes_

_The summer fades away_

_Everything is different_

_And everything has changed_

_If you feel lost_

_And all alone_

_And far from home_

_Your never alone you know_

_Just think of your friends_

_The ones who care_

_They all will be waiting there_

_With love to share_

_And your heart will lead you home_

_Funny how a photograph _

_Can take you back in time_

_To places and embraces _

_They you thought you left behind_

_They're trying to remind you that you're not the only one_

_No-one is an island when all is said and done_

_If you feel lost _

_And all alone _

_And far from home_

_You're never alone you know_

_Just think of your friends_

_The ones who care_

_They all will be waiting there_

_With love to share_

_And your heart will lead you home_

_There'll come a day when you're losing your way_

_And you don't know where to turn_

_They say that home is where the heart is_

_So follow your heart_

_And know that you can't go wrong_

_If you feel lost_

_And all alone_

_And far from home_

_You're never alone you know_

_Just think of your friends_

_The ones who care_

_They all will be waiting there_

_With love to share_

_And your heart will lead you_

_Where you belong I know _

_Your heart will lead you home_

"Kyra I know you feel alone right now honey, but you know what… you're not. I'm right here. We're going to get you through this. Mom's going to be okay. I promise."

That was when Kyra exploded. "HOW CAN YOU KEEP A PROMISE LIKE THAT! WHAT IF SHE'S NOT OKAY? WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T MAKE IT? WHAT IF SHE'S PERMANTALLY BRAIN DAMMAGED?"

"And what if wings grew out of pigs behinds and they flew to the moon. Honey your mom is stronger then that. This is NOT going to kill her or leave her damaged." _**Your father is right you know. I'm going to get better.**_

Kyra heard her mother's voice in her head and thought she was going crazy. _Mom? __**Yes Kyra it's me**_. _But how… how is this possible? __**I don't know sweetie but I am so glad to be able to communicate with you…and tell you I love you.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: You know

Auther's note: This chapter is a _thought_ conversation between Kyra and Reba. Brock is not able to hear either part of the conversation. _Italics is when Kyra is speaking and **bold italics indicate Reba's talking**_

_

* * *

__But mom I don't understand. You're in a coma. How can I hear you? Can you hear me? Am I going insane?"_

_**Kyra, I don't understand it either. I can't reach your dad. I can't reach Jake. But I can reach you. Are you alright baby girl**_

_Yeah mom, I'm okay. __**Kyra Eleanor Hart I can always tell when you're lying. **__Like you need to know? Mom you're in a coma for Chrissake. __**Coma or no coma I'm still your mother and I need to know what's wrong sweetheart.**_

_How about the fact that you're in a coma for starters? __**Kyra Eleanor Hart it's more then that. **__I… I've been cutting again mom, _Kyra thought… tears pouring down her face. _**Oh Kyra… was it because of the coma? **__Partly_

_It was because of the coma! It was because I may never see you again! It was because of my anger towards dad for banning you from seeing us because if he didn't this never would have happened! It was because of the UNFAIR things that have happened. Mom, I can't just bounce back._

_**I know that Kyra. You're going through an extremely tough time right now and what you've been through is coming back to haunt you. I wish I could take it all away. I wish I could take it all on myself. Like how I protected you when you where four… I wish I could do that now**_

_And now I'm going to the freak farm mom. Dad says I need more help. __**It's not a freak farm Kyra. It's a place where people go when they need help. That's nothing to be ashamed of and it certainly doesn't make you a freak**_

_Mom, I am so scared. __**I'm scared too Kyra but I make you this promise. Whatever happens to me I will always be with you. **__I know you will mom. I love you._

* * *

-How did Reba protect Kyra when she was four. Find out on the next installment of HOW'D I LET YOU SLIP AWAY


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba or any of the orginal characters. I own the preschool teacher in this chapter

* * *

Once again Reba's soul was floating. This time it floated far back in time. It was back when Kyra was only four years old. She was six month pregnant with Jake at the time. Reba shuttered to remember this.

_8 years ago_

_Reba was visiting Kyra's school. It was a Christian school and it was the first day. The first thing they did was sing a song together. Unfortunately Kyra got the words mixed up. The song was Jesus Loves Me and when she was singing instead of singing We are weak but He is strong she accidentally sang He is weak but we are strong._

_"Ms Hart you have just defaced the savior and for that you must be punished" "Excuse me," Reba stood up and said, "you wanna try that again" "This is an honorable school Mrs. Hart and she put the savior in a lower position then herself. We are weak but He is strong? It's blasphemy I tell you," the teacher yelled getting out her ruler_

_"That's a load of G-D crap. She's four. She mixed up the words to the song. If you have to punish anyone why don't you use that ruler on me? Isn't that what the savior did… stand in our place?"_

_Deciding it would be a good lesson for the children the teacher agreed. Reba came up to the desk and placed her hand on there and as the teacher started to strike her with the ruler Kyra screamed, "mommy!" "I'm okay honey," Reba assured Kyra even though the ruler stung like mad. "Are you done," she asked after a moment. Without waiting for an answer she walked away and picked up her sobbing frightened daughter and walked out. _

_"Oh by the way," Reba said, "I'm transferring my daughter to a NORMAL school where she can actually be a child and not live in fear of being punished for mixing up the words to a song" Reba took Kyra out to McDonalds for lunch. "You got hurted because of me," Kyra cried. "Kyra Eleanor Hart it wasn't because of you young lady. It was because I love you"_

_"I love you too mommy" Reba and Kyra shared a hug. Then Reba took Kyra to the toy store. She got her a few dozen toys and a little mermaid feetie pajamas. Later that night Reba told Brock what happened and the sh1t hit the fan._

_"We are so transferring Kyra to a normal school and this new baby isn't going to that Christian school. Cheyenne's pre-school teacher would NEVER have done that! _

Brock pulled up to the hospital. "Okay baby," he said putting his arm around her, "we're here" Together Brock and Kyra walked inside, one despondent, one elated.

* * *

Kyra was the one that was elated, because she was able to talk to her mother. Brock was despondant because two people he loved was in such despairing situations

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba or any of the characters in this chapter

* * *

Brock quietly spoke to the inpatient staff while Kyra sat and 'spoke with her mother'. "My daughter is a cutter," he explained. They agreed to take Kyra on. They gave Brock a list of things Kyra would need. He didn't want to leave her just yet so he called Barbra Jean to have her come into the house and pack the stuff Kyra would need.

"Hello BJ… yes I know you're mad at me… no I haven't—look can we not go into this now…okay whatever…I need you to do me a favor" _This place seems nice actually mom_. "I need you to go to the house and pack the following things for Kyra… well **he's there so I guess so... **BJ I heard you the first seventeen times" _**Is BJ still making your dad crazy? **_"Okay but first I need you to do this for me… okay write it down… a notebook, 10 pair of jeans, 10 pair of regular pants, 10 pair of shirts, **warm socks…**BJ…look if you do this for me I will…okay fine…yes… okay… you know the deal… yeah…not going to happen…oh that's playing hard ball…FINE JUST DO IT!"

_Yeah she is but he's not cracking. I'm really proud of him about that. _"Yeah…BJ stop being so difficult…gee I wonder why…look I don't have time to argue with you" _Mom I miss you! __**Oh honey I miss you too**_

"That wouldn't have happened if you weren't so irresponsible…okay I'm sorry…PLEASE do this for me…I'll see…fine but not alone" _Mom please come out of this. __**I'm trying baby girl. I am trying. I want to get back to you and your dad and your brother and sister.**_

_Mom can we spend time together when you get better and go back to our mother/daughter Saturday's? __**Kyra, **_Reba told her daughter very seriously, _**all jokes aside that is my favorite part of the week. There is no way I would miss that. Listen Kyra I want you to do me a favor. **__Sure mommy, anything._

_**The next time you talk to Cheyenne I want you to tell her that what happened was not her fault. **__Of course it wasn't her fault mom. It was an accident. It could have happened to anyone. Of course I'll tell her._

_**And I want you to forgive your dad. **__That's going to be a little harder. If he hadn't banned you from seeing us this never would have happened! __**And if the black ice hadn't been on the road Cheyenne's car wouldn't have gotten out of control. Honey it was an accident.**_

_Okay I forgive him, but only for your sake. _"BJ look just do this for me okay…we'll talk about the other stuff later…fine… look I have to go now… call me as soon as you have it…YOU TOO," he said and hung up. _Mom are you going to get better? __**Baby I wish I knew… but I'll always be here no matter what. I love you Kyra" **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**

**I own- Elle**

* * *

Last year

_"Reba I need to talk to you" "And I need __**you **__to shut up" "Listen to me," Brock said, "what happened was an accident" "You don't accidentally slap a child, especially a three year old with ESS" "Listen Reba I wasn't myself when I did that"_

"Hey Kyra," Elle said in a friendly voice, "so what brings you here" "I'm here because I have a problem and I need to get help" "Yeah that would pretty much be everyone here," Elle laughed, "Like me I'm a cutter" "Hey me too" "It's a really good thing we're here"

"_I don't care if you were Ronald McDonald you had no right to do that" "I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING. FOR GOD SAKES REBA DO YOU THINK I WOULD __**EVER**__ HURT JAKE ON PORPOSE? I LOVE HIM WITH EVERYTHING IN ME."_

"So what made you start cutting," Elle asked. "My best friend died." "Yeah… the same thing happened to me. I watched my boyfriend, Hunter be murdered in front of my very eyes". "Oh my GOD"

_"Well you know what Brock,, you're in big trouble for what you did. What do YOU think would be an appropriate punishment for hitting him" "How about I apologize and never do it again," Brock asked hopefully. "How about," Reba said not as a question but a statement, "You're grounded from seeing the kids for six months and Henry stays here while BJ is visiting her sister's house" "REBA THAT'S NOT FAIR AND I'M NOT A CHILD"_

"We had planned to go to the amusement park but my mom grounded me for calling my step-mom a bitch to her face. My mom said we could go some other time and 2 days later Heather was dead" "We were held up at a 7-11. Hunter stepped in the way of a bullet for me" Ironic that through tragic circumstances Kyra and Elle both mad a new friend:"

_"Don't care," Reba said, "Maybe next time you'll be yourself around your children" "I can't believe you're doing this" "WELL BELIEVE IT," she yelled as he retorted, "I HATE YOU" and slammed the door" Reba dropped to her body sobbing inside her soul… those last words reviving in her ears" _Please, she prayed, "let me wake up… I need to… I have a family I love!"


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Reba or any of the original characters_**

* * *

7 o'clock:Wake up

7:30: Breakfast

8 o'clock: Group therapy

9:30: Reminder

9:45: Exercise

10 o'clock: Shower

11:00: Individual counseling

12: 30: Lunch

1:30: Art therapy

2:15: Psychoanalysis

3:30: Drama therapy

5:00: Dinner

6 o'clock: Anger management

7:55: Snack

8 o'clock bedtime

Kyra rolled her eyes when she saw an 8 o'clock bedtime. What was she, 5?

Once again Reba felt her soul floating… this time not so far from the last memory. It happened eight months ago. _"Reba", Brock begged, "I'm losing my mind here! Please you have to give me another chance" From the tears in his eyes Reba could see he learned his lesson._

Kyra's alarm clock rang bright and early in the morning. Kyra groaned and burrowed her head only the pillow. Elle laughed. "I take it you're not a morning person" "You take it right," Kyra answer.

_"Okay Brock," she said, "but you have ONE MORE CHANCE and only one more chance" "Thanks. You won't regret this" "Hey could you watch them today at 4 o'clock?" "Sure, can I take them somewhere special"_

Breakfast this morning was bagels. There were no knives on the table. They had spread the butter or cream cheese with spoons. When Kyra asked why the leader explained that it's the only thing that didn't have a point. "We can't take a chance of cutters harming themselves," she explained.

_"I think they would enjoy that" At 6:30 Reba's phone rang. "Mommy guess where we are," Jake said excitedly. Before she could respond he answered, "Daddy took us to Disneyworld" Reba chocked on her coffee._

Group therapy went pretty well. Reminder wasn't so bad either. Even though exercise was only 15 minutes a shower felt so good. Counseling was okay and her therapist was pretty nice. The rest of the day flew by and Kyra couldn't wait for bedtime so she could talk to her mom.

_"Brock what the **hell **were you thinking taking the kids to Disney" "I wanted to make up for what I did to Jake" "But Disney… how long are you staying" Brock said a week and Reba informed him they'd be having a serious discussion at the end of the week._ Then she dropped back into darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own Reba or Kyra_

* * *

_

_Mom! **Oh Kyra I couldn't wait till tonight to get to talk to you. **I miss you mom, _Kyra thought tears streaming down her face, _you have to wake up_. _**Oh honey I'm trying. I'm trying so hard.**_

_W…what is it like for you, being in the coma and all that? __**Strange… it's like I'm reliving my past**__. Do you know what I wish? __**No, tell me sweetheart!**__. I wish you could hug me again._

_**I can Kyra. Just close your eyes and listen to my voice. **_Kyra trusted her mother completely so she closed her eyes and listened her.

_**Oh ain't life wonderful**_

_**When everything is right**_

_**But sometimes wonderful**_

_**Can fall apart sometimes**_

_**And when your troubles knock you down**_

_**Pick yourself back off the ground **_

_**And walk on**_

_**Walk on**_

_**Walk on**_

_**Walk on**_

_**Nothing ever stays wrong that long**_

_**Walk on walk on **_

_**Walk on walk on**_

_**Don't just stand there in the storm**_

_**Walk to the light till you see the sun**_

_**And you'll be better off in the long run**_

_**Walk on walk on walk on walk on**_

_**Oh it's a heartache when long comes to an end **_

_**And even though your heart breaks**_

_**You know it's going to mend**_

_**Keep the faith right through the fire**_

_**Don't you ever break your stride**_

_**And walk on walk on**_

_**Walk on **_

_**Walk on**_

_**Nothing ever stays wrong that long**_

_**Walk on walk on**_

_**Don't just stand there in the storm**_

_**Walk to the light till you see the sun**_

_**And you'll be better off in the long run**_

_**Walk on walk on walk on walk on**_

When Kyra's eyes opened she found herself in her mother's embrace.

"Well I don't know if I'm dreaming mom but if I am I don't want to wake up ever. You don't know how much I miss your hugs. "Kyra, this isn't a dream. For some reason I can reach out to you and you can receive it. Baby girl the past can't hurt you know…I'm here to protect you.

"I know mom. I know but you have to wake up first. If you die it will be all my fault" "Kyra Eleanor Heart don't you ever say such a thing," Reba told her sternly, "How in the world would you think it's your fault?"

"Because I had to use the bathroom before you took us to dad's. If I didn't have to use the bathroom-" "Cheyenne would need help finding her baton or Jake would have needed to find his shoes or the phone would have rung or a million other things would have happened. Kyra it's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault."

"Not even dad's?" "Your dad is suffering terribly. He didn't mean to do what he did and now he's dealing with the consequences of his actions but no, it's not his fault. It's not Cheyenne's fault either. Can you tell her that for me?"

"Of course I will mom. But you have to do me a favor too. YOU HAVE TO GET BETTER" "I can't promise anything Kyra… except that you'll never lose me" Then Reba faded away and Kyra woke up.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:

I

Do

No

Own

Reba

Or

Any

Of

her

characters

But I do own Samantha and the group leader

* * *

"Kyra I wonder why you started cutting," the group leader said to her. "That's nice" "No what I meant is, why is there a reason that you started cutting" "No," Kyra remarked sarcastically, "I just thought it would be a fun thing to do" "Kyra I'm sensing a bit of hostility" 

"Amazing," Kyra retorted, "what was your first clue" _**Kyra honey I know this is frustrating but for my sake please cooperate. **__Okay mom, I'll do it for you_. "You want to know why I started cutting. Okay I'll tell you why, but let me warn you it's not a happy story"

"Well Kyra everyone has their trials and tribulations. I'm sure we all would understand" _Thank you Dr. Phil, _Kyra thought. _**Honey please, **_Reba begged, _**I need you to get better just as badly as you need me to get better**_. _I'll make you a deal mom… I'll get better if you will_"

_**Kyra Eleanor Hart you have yourself a deal. **_"Okay it started a little over a year ago. I was supposed to go to the amusement park with my friend Heather. I got in trouble and I couldn't go. Heather said," Kyra paused and started to cry.

_**It's okay Kyra, **_Reba's voice assured her, _**go on. I'm right here. **_"Heather said we could go some other time. We made plans to go the following weekend… but two days before we were supposed to go Heather died. Some other time never came

"I guess I just wanted to feel the pain so I would know I was alive" "How many people here have felt like that," the group leader asked. Samantha spoke up. "My boyfriend Evan is in critical condition because he tried to save me… his family wants to pull the plug. That's why I started cutting so Kyra I feel your pain"

"Emotional pain," said the group leader, "is far worse then physical pain. Physical pain goes away. Emotional pain is like a vise. In order to get rid of that emotional pain you must be freed from that vise" "BUT HOW DO YOU GET FREE FROM THE VISE WHEN THE VISE WON'T ALLOW YOU TO GET FREE OF IT"

"The vise **won't **allow you to get free of it. You have to get free of it. Our first activity is going to help you free yourself of the vise. It is the first step. That step is **letting go**"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer... I don't own Reba or any of the orginal characters

* * *

About half an hour later the group was outside by a bonfire with clipboards, pens and pieces of paper. "Now our first activity is called letting go . The activity is very simple. It is also painful but freeing. This is what I want you to do

"First you're to write a list of everything that's bothering you and then we're going to throw them into the bonfire" "I'm going to need more paper then that," Kyra joked. Then she started writing. After it was done Kyra was asked to go first. "Should I read it word for word?"

"That's the general idea," the group leader said. "Okay… my mother is in a coma and I might lose her. My step-mom is a psycho bitch. My brother has ESS and a heart condition and needs a transplant… and my sister who used to be my best friend is almost 8 months pregnant and doesn't really care about me anymore. That same sister was driving the car that ran my mom over.

"My friend Heather is dead. I lost my favorite stuffed animal 3 weeks ago and I want her back. I was abused by my ex-boyfriend who thought he had the right to control me and was less then thrilled when I stood up for myself. Every time I did he would slap me and do… other things. My aunt got AIDS from a blood transfusion.

"And all this time I'm expected to be the strong one. I'm expected to hold everyone together when I FEEL like I'm falling apart. I am just a kid. I can't hold everyone together no matter HOW MUCH I wish I could.

"I started cutting to feel alive. Before I started cutting I became numb inside. When someone comes with a problem there are not always obvious answers. Physically I could see. Emotionally I was blind.

"Physically I could hear, smell, taste, touch and feel. Inside I was dead. Pain made me feel alive. That is my story and with this I am letting it go and starting my process to recovery." Kyra threw it in the bonfire.

Everyone clapped, cheered and hugged Kyra. Elle went next. Then Samantha. There was only one thing however that Kyra heard… rally heard. _**I'm so proud of you, Kyra, **_coming from her mother.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba or any of the orginal characters

* * *

Reba felt her soul floating again. This time however it wasn't peaceful. She was flying fast through time and space… at a fast speed. She felt electric energy flowing through her. She felt like she was going to fast fall into the past.

_16 years and 6 months ago_

_Reba and Brock brought Cheyenne in for her six month healthy checkup. "Everything's great," the doctor reassured them, "there is just one thing I would like to talk to you about. You mention that she cries a lot more then she used to?" "Yes but then we go in and pick her up and she settles down" The doctor shook his head_

_"Cheyenne is six months old. She needs to learn how to sooth herself to sleep. I'm going to recommend you try cry it out" "Excuse me," Brock glared angrily at the doctor, "do the words no way in hell mean anything to you!" _Reba grabbed his hand.

_"Honey if it's in Cheyenne's best interest we should try it. Lets do this. We'll try for tonight only… just one night and if it doesn't work we'll go back to the other way" Reluctantly Brock agree. Sticking to it however was not going to be so easy. _

_That night they made sure everything was alright and then they kissed Cheyenne goodnight and she went to sleep. Around midnight however she woke up. She started crying and Brock got up to get her. "No we can't do that," Reba reminded him, "the doctor said that she needs to learn to sooth herself back to sleep." "That wasn't her normal cry"_

_"Brock the doctor said-" "FUCK what the doctor said. I'M her father and I KNOW something's not right" "Brock-" But he was already gone._

_THANK GOD Brock had followed his instincts. As it turned out, Cheyenne had developed a high fever in the middle of the night. They had to take her to the hospital. Had they been any later Cheyenne would have died because she had a horrible infection._

Reba fell back to her prison. It was dark and cold… almost like a living hell. _Mom, _came a familiar voice, _I told her. I told Cheyenne. I told her it's not her fault. _


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: You know

* * *

At the same time that Reba was traveling back through time Kyra was on the phone to Cheyenne. "Hello?" "Hey Cheyenne it's me, Kyra" "Kyra how's it going down at the… l-the places your at?" "Okay, I miss you though"

"Kyra I miss you too. Can I tell you something?" "No, I'm going to tell you something. Cheyenne what happened to mom is not your fault." Cheyenne was quiet for a moment"

"Lets review shall we," Cheyenne responded, "I was the one that was driving the car, I was the one that lived at age six months when I should have died, I was the one that couldn't control the car from skidding onto black ice… yeah it's my fault" "Cheyenne I swear if you were here I would slap you. How dare you say you should have died! You're my big sister and my best friend and right now a JERK for saying such a thing." "Kyra I'm sorry… that didn't come out right"

"I just feel so bad about everything right now!" "So do I big sister. But blaming yourself isn't going to make things better. Mom doesn't blame you!"

"How do you know Kyra, have you talked to her!" Kyra's silence was louder then any answer she could have possibly given. "Kyra, you've been talking to mom?" "Yeah" "Why can't I talk to her?"

"I don't know Cheyenne. I know she wants to talk to you. But for some reason she can only go through me." Cheyenne was quiet and for a minute Kyra thought the phone had disconnected. Then softly she said, "will you give her a message for me?"

"Sure!" "Tell her I am so sorry about the accident. Also tell her I'm sorry about what I said to her the last time I saw her. That was the hormones talking and I didn't mean it. Tell her… tell her that I love her"

"Cheyenne, mom already knows all that. Nevertheless I will tell her." Kyra glanced at the clock. "I have to go now… therapy. I love you Cheyenne and I'll call you next week"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba etc

Thank you Sarah for your ideas

* * *

"Sometimes it seems like nobody gets a clue," Kyra said in her private therapy. "What do you mean Kyra" "Well take BJ for instance." "BJ?" "Yes, or as my mom calls her, B Gay"

The therapist didn't laugh. "Is she homosexual" "Let's see… she drugged my dad's coffee with a mind control pill, had sex with him, married him, had her 2nd baby with him, cheated on him with a Spanish guy and is now pregnant with her 3rd child. Is she homosexual… I'm gonna go with NO. It's an interesting story how she got her nickname."

"Does this story give an example of how she doesn't have a clue" "Oh yes" "Then I want to hear it" "She did something that totally pissed my mom off. She HAD to know it would piss her off but B Gay felt justified in doing this"

"And I assume that she wasn't?" "Not in the least" "Okay continue" "Anyway she comes into my mom's house all… 'HELLO, HELLO now Reba you just turn that frown upside-down'. I mean, she comes into my mom's house literally 5 minutes after what she did and acts like nothing happened, and she couldn't understand why my mom was pissed at her-"

"That's interesting Kyra but I want an example that relates to you" Kyra did not like this therapist. Her regular therapist was out sick and she was the best. She had actually become Kyra's friend. This one acted like she would have to IMPROVE to be 'lifeless' and treated Kyra as her problem instead of a person that has a problem.

"Okay. Now I went through an abusive relationship with my ex-boyfriend Brandon. I didn't tell anyone because I was too scared too. He threatened to kill my brother if I told. BJ tried to convince my parent that I should be grounded for 'lying' by not telling about what Brandon did."

"Did that upset you?" "HELLO! WAS SHE FREAKEN IDIOTIC? OF COURSE IT UPSET ME THAT SHE DIDN'T SEE I NEEDED A FRIEND AND LOVE INSTEAD OF PUNISHMENT. ABUSING IS A CRIME, NOT BEING ABUSED AND I FELT LIKE SHE WANTED ME TO BE PUNISHED FOR BEING ABUSED."

The therapist squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. "Sounds like you were angry," she said, "well Kyra our time is up" Kyra was all too glad to leave. She told Elle about the therapist right when she got back to her room. "That lady is bad news," Elle warned, "be careful"


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba or any of the original characters

* * *

"Why is she bad news," Kyra asked. Elle was silent for a moment, then… "they say it's just coincidence but that's a rip off so don't buy it." "Do me a favor and don't speak in riddles" "Well the last three patients she had killed themselves. She's brutal"

"How so?" "She gets off on subtlety making people feel like it's their fault." Elle then did a perfect imitation of Kyra's temporary therapist. "Ms. Hart what do you suppose you could have done to prevent it? How can you possibly hate anyone?

"Hatred is a disease and I will have no such thing in therapy" "What? Everyone is here because they have a problem." "That's what she said to me" "You had her as a therapist?"

"Temporary, she mainly works with the people on the highest level of this program. Her theory is tough love" "My theory is she's as insane as my ex stepmother" Elle laughed but she was feeling woozy. Kyra noticed she looked pale.

"Elle are you okay?" "Oh…yeah…panic…attack…it…comes…and…it…goes" Kyra stared at her. Could it be? Was it possible?

When Kyra had been born she was born with a twin. It was Kyra Eleanor Hart and Eleanor Kyra Hart. That was Brock's idea. "Elvis Aaron Pressley had a twin named Aaron Elvis Presley," he insisted and Reba finally gave in. Eleanor was kidnapped at age 7 and after about a year the case had been closed… according to police she was less likely to be found alive then a needle would be found in a haystack.

One thing that Kyra remembered about her sister was that she would have panic attacks. "Ella-Bella," she asked. "Kyra Cola?" "OH MY GOD," they both squealed together and hugged each other like tomorrow would never come. "But how did you recognize me?"

"I remembered how you used to get panic attacks and when I looked closely you and I looked alike" "Oh Kyra Cola I missed you so much" "Why didn't you come back," Kyra asked. Ella was quiet for a minute. "I was seven-years old and in another country"


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba or any of the orginal characters.

* * *

"So what happened to you," Kyra asked. "Are you sure you want to hear it," her sister questioned. "Yeah definitely" "It's not a happy story" "It ends happy… we found each other again"

"Good point" "Well remember when we were seven. I was home sick. Dad was at work and everyone else was in school. There was an emergency and mom had to leave me with a babysitter.

"Mom promised she'd be back soon. But Mrs. Catter that was the babysitter took me to the airport. I asked if mom knew where we were and she slapped me and told me to shut up. I was seven and scared what did I know? I kept quiet and prayed the whole time that we'd go home afterwards;

"We got to a place, I don't know where and she basically brought me into a house. She then explained to me that I would follow her rules and be rewarded or break them and be punished. Her husband was a nurse so they had access to chemo drugs and I would be punished by being injected with those drugs. I would be punished for things like not jumping to attention when she called my name, having an accident, um… oh asking a question and the rewards weren't really anything special. I would get sheets on my bed or I'd get to take a bath.

"I was never allowed to use the phone. Mrs. Caller must have been afraid that I'd call mom and dad. We traveled a lot, from crummy house to crummy house. My windows were bolted so I couldn't get away. One night however I noticed that the bolt on my window was a little lose. I was able to escape but I had no place to go.

"I didn't even know where I was. I was 9 and terrified. I won't go into the details of what happened to me when I was lost and living on the streets. It was better then living with those people but it was horrifying nonetheless. I longed for my family and I missed you terribly.

"About a year later when I was ten a kind family saw me out on the streets. They took me in and unofficially adopted me. I went from having nothing to having everything. I met Hunter 3 years later. After he died protecting me I started cutting myself.

"One day I was caught doing it and my 'adopted parents' sent me here because it was the best place for me to get help. They said they would come and see me as soon as it was possible. You're not allowed visitors at first. But I found my real sister. That's a true gift for me and Kyra Cola, I love you"


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN REBA OR ANY OF THE ORGINAL CHARACTERS.

* * *

As you can imagine the twins were over the moon to see each other again. That night they stayed up till 3 AM reminiscing. Since Elle didn't have any funny stories Kyra shared hers with Elle. "I think the funniest would have to be the beginning of this year" "Why, what happened?"

"I had gotten the part of Juliet at my school play, Romeo and Juliet. I was really nervous about the kissing scene so Cheyenne's husband Van volunteered to help me out. Well Cheyenne was out. Figuring it was just a rehearsal I didn't think it could do any harm. Well Cheyenne walked in just as my lips met Van's chin"

Kyra recounted how Cheyenne explained that she wasn't kissing right. "Juliet is head over heals madly in love with Romeo and he feels the same way about her. She wouldn't kiss his chin. Now sit down and relax yourself. No, next to 'Romeo'"

She told Elle about how Cheyenne made her kiss Van four or five times till she was sure she got it right. "I was about ready to spew" Elle laughed then yawned. They hugged goodnight. Kyra couldn't wait to tell Reba the news.

_Mom, guess what! You'll never believe it so I'll just tell you. I found Eleanor. She's my room-mate in the hospital. __**You're serious?**_

_Yeah. How amazing is that? Oh mom, you have to wake up as soon as you can. I need you. We all need you._

It was probably a combination of things but Reba got annoyed. _**KYAR **__**I AM TRYING AS HARD AS I CAN TO COME BACK AND I DON'T NEED YOU REMINDING ME THAT I'M A FAILURE YOUNG LADY. **_Kyra snapped back, _DON'T YOU EVER REFER TO MY MOTHER AS A FAILURE AGAIN. MY MOM IS THE BEST MOTHER IN THE WORLD. SHE'S NO FAILURE._

_**Thank you Kyra. I'm sorry honey… I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just scared. **__Why are you scared mom? __**I'm scared of not waking up!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I don't own Reba or any of the characters connected to the show

* * *

__**Well at first everything was so peaceful. I was strong. I could withstand the memories even the bad ones. Now it's… it's not like that anymore.**_

_Maybe that means you're fighting harder and you're getting stronger. _Reba was silent. _**Kyra it's more then that. I don't want to upset you. **__A little late for that… mom you have to tell me" __**Okay close your eyes because it's something I must tell you face to face"**_

Kyra knew this was something she wouldn't want to hear. She also knew whatever it was it was something she had to hear. She closed her eyes but she couldn't seem to fall asleep. Almost without knowing it she dream traveled to her mother's side after about an hour. She wasn't even aware of it until she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"Kyra before I tell you what is happening I need you to promise me that you won't start cutting or do anything to harm yourself." "Mom!" "Promise me!" Kyra sighed and double crossed her heart. "Okay Kyra sit down"

Kyra sat down at her mother's request. "The doctor convinced your father to take me off life support if I don't wake up within a week" "WHAT! How could dad agree to that!" Kyra burst into angry tears.

"He was against it but the doctor's say I can't have a normal life if this thing goes another week and you're dad doesn't want me to suffer" Kyra could understand that but it didn't make her any less angry. Although she would never admit it she was furious with her older sister. If Cheyenne hadn't been driving that car- "Kyra this isn't Cheyenne's fault… it was a freak accident"

"I know mom. Is there anything that can get you out of that coma? Come on. Think! There has to be something!"

"No Kyra it's too risky!" "Mom, tell me" "Al-right," Reba said, "but you must do everything I say. It's complicated are you sure you're ready?" Kyra took a deep breath, hugged her mom and said, "I'll do anything for you mommy"


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Don't own Reba or any of the characters connected with the show

* * *

Kyra found herself floating through time. "For every scene you witness a little piece of my brain will get fixed. Some of them will be nice but I need to warn you, some of them will be hard to watch" "That's okay mom… as long as it will save you." Reba squeezed Kyra's hand and they fast fell

_It was ten-years ago. Cheyenne was 7; Kyra just turned four. They had discovered a wonderful little thing that their dad kept his home office. It was a little something called laughing gas. Kyra had seen her dad use it and also knew he kept a spare one in the garage for when he was running low. That's when Kyra got her 'great idea'. _

_"Cheyyann, I got a welly gweat idea for our next sisters day" "Cool. Tell me 'bout it" "Let's try daddy's funny stuff. I'll try wiff you and then you try wiff me" _

_If you asked Cheyenne she would think it was an awesome idea. "Come on," she said, "mommy and daddy won't be home for another 10 minutes and the sitter is asleep" They ran out to the garage. "Okay," Cheyenne said, "set it up" So began DISASTER!_

_When Kyra saw her father set up the tank he set it up for a 170 lb man. Now there is a difference between a 7 year old girl that was 90 pounds dripping wet and a 170 lb man. Kyra however set her sister up for exactly what she saw her daddy do. Cheyenne didn't have enough oxygen and passed out. Reba and Brock came home to that scene and to a hysterical Kyra sobbing uncontrollably. _

"Watch this closely Kyra," Reba told her daughter. _It was hours later. They were all at the hospital when Brock came into the playroom. He knelt down to her level and pulled her close to him. They he hugged her for a long moment_

_Finally he set her on his knee and looked into her eyes. "Kyra, honey I want you to listen to me. Now I'm not denying that you made a mistake but that's exactly what it is, a mistake. Please don't punish yourself over it" After a quick conversation he took her down to the toy store and they picked out 2 gifts... one for Cheyenne and one for Kyra… both a baby doll and Brock got Kyra a video game (unbeknownst at the time to Reba)_

The scene froze. "Okay… I just learned that the accident wasn't Cheyenne's fault anymore then what happened to me is my fault" Reba squeezed Kyra's hand and they were now in Reba's hospital room. Kyra noticed her mother could blink her eyes. She was one step towards getting better!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba or any of the orginal characters

* * *

Kyra was five years old at the time of the next instance she saw. It was actually a good memory but there was going to be much to learn. _The entire family went on a vacation to London England. Kyra had a friend who used to live on his street. Her friend recently moved to London England. _

_"Mom when we get to London can I go see Lucie" Lucie was her friend. It was actually Lucie Jr. Her mother was also a Lucie._

_"I'll tell you what Kyra," Reba said gently, "why don't we call Lucie and Lucie Jr. and they can even meet at the airport and Lucie Jr. can enjoy the trip with us" "That would be great mommy" But when Reba called Lucie she found out that Lucie Jr. was very ill. She had leukemia and was in desperate need of a bone marrow transplant. Kyra was listening on the other line._

_When Reba explained the situation to Kyra, Kyra responded in a very surprising way. "Can I be tested to see if my bone marrow is a match for Lucie?" That was a shock to Reba. _"You were five. That was very brave of you Kyra"

"Mom she's my friend. It was natural to do that for my friend. _Reba was all for it. Brock however had been hesitant. "Couldn't it hurt her," he asked._

_"Does she know how painful it will be getting her bone marrow taken out" "Lets not go there yet honey," Reba said, "It's a simple blood test. It is unlikely that she will be a match. If she is we'll sit her down and explain it to her and all three of us will make the best decision" Brock mumbled his approval. _

_As it turned out Kyra was a perfect match. They set her down and explained to her all the pain the would be involved in having her bone marrow extracted. "Better I be in pain for a few minutes then she be dead forever" Six days later Lucie Jr. received the transplant… and six days after that Lucie Jr. was in remission. _Kyra nodded understanding the lesson that she deserved more then she gives herself and she needs to stop begin so hard on herself.

"I cut myself partly because I felt so guilty and didn't realize that my life made a difference to anyone. Lucie Jr. is alive because of me" "And you made a difference to so many people Reba said hugging Kyra" She pointed at her toes. Reba was able to move her toes now.


	26. epiloge

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba or any of the orginal characters

* * *

Meanwhile Brock was tossing and turning in his bed. Did he make the right decision? How could he let her go? How could he let his Reba, the mother of his children go? It was about 4 o'clock in the morning when he phone rang.

He jumped out of bed expecting the worst. But it was good news. Reba had come out of her coma and the doctor's could not detect any brain damage whatsoever. Not six days later Kyra was released from the hospital at the same time Cheyenne gave birth to Elizabeth. Brock and Reba got remarried and they all went home to be a family, together.


End file.
